


Sounds in the night

by SrtaGreenhouse



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F, Magical Creatures, fuck Fate's ending she is alive, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaGreenhouse/pseuds/SrtaGreenhouse
Summary: If you have any request you can find me at @inlovewithfairies on tumblr or leave a comment.Feel free to let me know what you think :)
Relationships: Bloom & Farah Dowling, Farah Dowling & Terra Harvey, Farah Dowling & The Winx, Farah Dowling/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	Sounds in the night

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request you can find me at @inlovewithfairies on tumblr or leave a comment.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think :)

“Did you hear that?” Your head shot upwards and stared blindly in the night. Another muffled hit reached your ears and you sat on bed, snapping your fingers a ball of light appeared in the middle of the room. Besides you your lover moved in the bed, reaching for you and resting her head in your lap. 

“Go back to sleep, it’s nothing” her words were interrupted by a third sound, this time a squeal. She sat up and stared at your bedroom’s door, you shared a look and got out of bed, got your robes on and opened the door. Before you on the floor where footprints, burnt into the rock. 

You stepped out of the bedroom with Farah close behind, you followed the prints around the school, some of them being in the roof and walls, and reached the kitchen, there you found a group of guilty looking first years, the girls from the Winx Suite, again. 

“Could someone explain what’s going on?” You startled them and they turned around, trying to hide something behind them. 

“Profesor Y/L/N, Headmistress Dowling!” Musa was the first to speak, she was clever enough to look distressed. 

“We were just trying to bake some cupcakes” Said Aisha next to her.

“You have a kitchen in your suite” began Farah

“And it’s 2 in the morning” you finished the idea.

Something clashed behind them and they winced. 

“You have to promise you won't get mad, Auntie Farah” spoke Terra.

“Don’t ‘Auntie Farah’ me. What have you got there?” Farah stepped forward and Stella stood in her way. Farah stared at her for half a second and she moved away, you couldn’t blame her, generals and kings had been subdued under the same glance. 

The girls moved to show Bloom, a cat cradled in her arms. Only the cat was fire, not in fire, literal fire. You sighted with defeat, at least that explained the burning marks around the school, when you spoke frustration spilled into your voice.

“Why-” You breathed out tiredly and Farah rested a hand in your arm “- Why did you bring an Elemental Spirit into the school?” 

“He looked hungry and we thought Doris would have some meat for it” Bloom caressed its head as she spoke, the creature sinking further into her arms and meowing happily.”Can we keep it?” Bloom was smart enough not to look at you and stare at Farah instead, you looked down and sighted, Farah could never say no to the redhead and she knew it. You held your head in your hand as Farah thought about it.

“Elementals are not supposed to be pets, girls” she explained.

“We know” Answered Aisha “We were wondering if you would let it stay with us, it would be free to roam about, wouldn’t be caged, anything. Just company when feeling like it”

“And food” Added Musa. 

Farah smirked and you shook your head in resignation.

“Fine, but” she spoke to the cat now “You better stop burning as you go, I know you can fly.” The cat meowed at her and as if to agree with her saying and leaped in the air to where Stella had sat some food. Bloom walked past the group and hugged Farah.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you” Farah patted her back and let go.

“You’ll take care of it, if it breaks something, if anything happens...” she spoke pointedly at her niece, recalling the last time an animal was brought into the school. Terra had decided it was a good idea to let a giant willow squirrel roam free in the school, the creature had teleportation abilities and to say it had grown fond of scaring students was putting it lightly. 

“Promise” Answered the earth fae.

Once the elemental had been fed the smiling Winx made it back to their room, the creature happily leaping behind them and getting onto the suite with them. 

Once you reached your bedroom you turned to Farah, she looked at you with a half guilty- half pleased look in her eyes.

“I know” She said and pulled you to her. “But you saw how happy they were, how could I say no?” you smiled and pecked her cheek. She had a soft spot for those girls, you pretended to be mad at her for that but you were happy she had let her barriers down a little, the war was over and it was like the girls were a constant reminder that everything was going to be fine. She yawned and took you out of your thoughts.

“Let’s get you to bed” Farah smiled tiredly at you and you rounded her waist with your arm, you made the steps left to your bed and the woman collapsed against it. Making it to your side of the bed she moved closer to you and pressed her feet against you.

“Farah Dowling you are freezing!” She sniggered and you tried to move away from the touch, only for the woman to reach for you and pull you to her. “Fine” you turned to her and kissed her on the nose “You are lucky you are cute.” she smiled half asleep and buried her head on your neck. 

“I love you” 

“Love you too”


End file.
